Curse of The Firebug
by Fairy Cakes Love
Summary: Post-war, Canon-verse. No longer anyone's pawn, Sasuke is finally able to make his own decisions. As he tries to save everything he once abandoned and make change, darkness still lurks around him, threatening his dearest.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**Curse of The Firebug  
**

Prologue

Embers glowed everywhere on the battlefield with bodies laying abundantly on the barren ground. Sasuke directly faced Naruto- both hurt. His hand pressed hard against the huge wound on his abdomen and Naruto seemed to be suffering from internal bleeding. Both panted heavily and needily for air.

"Teme, wel-welcome back." Naruto managed to utter before he collapsed.

"Dobe! Wa-wake up! Sak-Sakura...Sakura..." With outstretched hands, he too collapsed.

Their visions blackened and all they could hear were muffled voices and the crackling sound of burning woods.

"I need medics here! Come quick. We're bringing these two home." Shizune rushed to the two friends and ordered other medic-nins to do the lifting.

* * *

It was two weeks later that he woke up and found himself in a hospital. The hospital seemed familiar. After taking in the surroundings, a very loud voice called out to him; that was then only did he realized he was home. _Home, Konoha- _it felt so foreign to him.

"Teme! You're finally awake!"

"Dobe."

"You've been out cold for two weeks man! Granny said you'll be fine. You just have to rest for a few more days and then you can get out of here! Dattebayo!"

"Hn."

"You haven't changed much have you? Welcome back!" Naruto gave an awkward laugh, still feeling strange about the whole situation.

"Hn." Sasuke smug.

"Oh... umm... when you get out of this place. You can bunk in with me. I mean, before they start to interrogate you and all." The blond offered.

"Where's everyone?"

"What everyone?"

"Team 7."

"Ah, Sai and Yamato-sensei are helping out with our village's restoration and Kakashi-sensei is probably somewhere up in the trees reading his novel, being lazy and all as usual! Sakura-chan..."

The mention of her name caused him to straightened his slouching body and his face hardened.

"She's hurt. Isn't she?" The Uchiha inquired.

"Sakura-chan is fine now. She was healed by Granny! Thank Kami you were there to block the attack from her...us, I mean. I wouldn't know what I'll do if I were to lose her... and you, Sasuke." Naruto looked at his best friend gravely.

"Aa." He nodded.

"She did visit you a few times but you were still comatose." Naruto told him.

"I guessed." He was looking at the tiny vase of daffodils beside his window.

"Oh, really teme? Still trying to be a smart ass here I see!" Naruto teased.

"I want to... see her." Calloused fingers traced the scars on his hands.

"Of course..." Naruto smirked.

"Just to thank her, dobe. Now, if you would, I want some rest. You're too loud." Sasuke pointed to the door.

"Alright, alright! Rest then. See you tomorrow!" The door was closed with a loud bang.

* * *

(Flashback.)

"Sasuke Uchiha! You betrayer!"

"No, you're the one who manipulated everyone. You brought the downfall of our clan!"

"Hn, you think you've defeated me. Just you wait. I'll make sure you suffer!"

Madara eyed Kakashi. A rossette-pink haired medic was infusing chakra into him. Swiftly flicking his fingers, multiple fire razors traveled towards Kakashi's direction. Sakura noticed the flaring razors and jumped to cover her injured sensei. Hence, causing the fiery blades to traverse through her stomach; blood gushed out from her mouth and the cuts on her stomach were on fire.

"Sakura!" Kakashi cried out in a mangled voice.

Never once has he seen blood oozing out from her mouth, staining her delicate face. And never once has he seen her getting hurt like this because he always, ALWAYS made an effort to keep her out of harm's way during their genin years. The sight of a bloody Sakura on the verge of dying triggered something in him, making his heart pound harder out of...was it fear? Fear of what? Losing her?

"SAKURA!" He yelled out to her.

"DIE!"

He lost it.

Sasuke charged towards Madara, eyes flaring red and bright with his Mangekyou Sharingan.

Madara barely dodged his attack and landed on a fallen boulder. He was getting weak by the minute.

"Judging by your reaction, she seems pretty precious to you." Madara sent out a small fire bug that flew with amazing speed. Stealthily, it seeped into Sakura's heart. Nobody saw a thing; she didn't feel a thing neither.

"Hold on, Sakura!" Naruto ran towards the heated battle.

Lithely, Madara sent out raw lightning towards Naruto, electrocuting him. Making him fall onto the ground with a loud thump. Without sparing another second, Madara focused all his fire force onto Naruto and Sakura, attempting to finish them off before his inevitable defeat.

"Don't you even think of it! Never! Chidori!" Sasuke took light steps towards his ancestor, his hand went through Madara's heart, shielding his comrades from hurt in the process. Unfortunately, he was the one who received harm instead.

"No doubt you're an Uchiha descendant, Sasuke. Just you wait, when full moon comes, you and a precious person of yours will suffer. Bu-but, to reward you, I'll leave you with this riddle, listen carefully:

_When full moonlight, drop the tears of a flame, _

_Imbibe it and shall the fire quench."_

"Wh-what are you talking about?!" Before he could grasp a reply, Madara fell silent.

Sasuke, knowing he would not be getting any answers, activated his Amaterasu.

Black flames consumed Madara and in seconds, his form turned to ashes. Sasuke fell to his knees, focusing on his blond friend's injuries and a certain rosette. After exchanging some words, he drifted off into an unconscious state.

He remembered her name was the last thing that slip from his tongue before darkness consumed him.

* * *

Sakura was in the hospital going about her duties before Shizune appeared in front of her.

"Oh, senpai! You gave me a fright." The pinkette exclaimed.

"Ah, sorry Sakura, but Tsunade-sama wants to have a word with you."

"Alright. See you for lunch later?"

"Sure!"

* * *

Sakura then hurried towards the Hokage Tower to meet her shishou. When she entered the office, she wasn't the slightest bit surprised because her shishou was drinking sake rather, she was because Tsunade was reading a scroll, without Shizune nagging.

"Ah, Sakura. You're here. Come." The big bossomed blonde motion for Sakura to come closer.

"Yes, shishou. What is the matter?"

"Do you feel alright." Tsunade rested a hand on her pupil's forehead.

"Of course!"

"Really?" She cupped her face and checked her eyes.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. Why?"

"Your chest, you noticed that little brown blotch right?"

"Ah, it must've been a scar from the war."

"No, it isn't. I called you here to tell you this. I sensed some foreign chakra in your body. There isn't much of it; just a small trace. There's nothing to worry about now but I read all sorts of scrolls yet I couldn't find any explanation as to how it entered your body."

"Hmm... That's weird seeing normal chakra infusion would mold the foreign ones into mine over time. I read somewhere that to allow foreign chakra to linger in another body for long period, the process is very tedious and requires blood and herbs. During the war, there was blood but I didn't eat any herbs."

"Precisely, and so far we still haven't found any other way to do it. Not only that, I tried all sorts of extracting jutsu to remove it but failed. I'm really afraid it may harm you."

"But so far I'm feeling normal. Do you think it's dormant now?"

"I can't confirm. So Sakura, if you start to feel pain or strange, report to me immediately."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. I will report to you if anything happens."

"You may go back to your duties then."

"Tsunade-sama, please keep this a secret. At least for now. I wouldn't want my parents and even Naruto or Ino to worry." Sakura looked at the beautiful blond woman with pleading eyes.

"Hn." Tsunade nodded.

* * *

Deep within the forest in a dark cave, laid a body. It was not quite a human's but not quite a snake's.

The pale grey deformed body wasn't moving, only it's head occasionally bobbing with its forked tongue protruding from time to time.

"He's still alive." The thing grinned.

"And he's in Konoha. I can smell it." Yellow reptilian eyes shone bright with glee.

"Immortality and the Sharingan can still be achieved." Orochimaru's horrid laughter echoed throughout the cave, causing animals surrounding the area to scatter far away.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**_I'm attempting my hands on a Canon-verse Naruto fic. I roughly have the whole story plotted out but mind you, updates will not be frequent. However, I will not leave this story incomplete!  
_**

**_Reviews! Throw in your ideas as the story goes along... to help me if I ever have writer's block!_**

**_Thank you for giving this fic a chance!_**

**_Oh, leave comments too on whether I should continue or terminate this story. :)_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The wind brewed softly in the cold night, he looked up and admired the twinkling stars for a moment before heading to the interrogation room. He wondered how his teammates were feeling after Sasuke's return. It definitely isn't all sparkly like the stars strewn across the black sky, that Sai knew. Part of him was glad he refound his emotions a little later because at least he is free from any bad feelings now. Sai inhaled a breath of fresh night air before taking solemn steps to report for duty.

* * *

The room was dimly lit when he entered. The guy he replaced, Sasuke was already sitting across the interrogation desk.

"Hi, Sasuke Uchiha. My name is Sai." He gave the guy who resembled him one of his infamous fake smile before proceeding to pull out a chair and sit.

"Hn. Let's get to the interrogation." Sasuke replied tersely.

"Alright. You left Konohagakure when you were still a genin." Sai stated.

"That's right."

"From the information I've gathered, one of your teammate, Sakura Haruno tried to persuade you not to leave. But, you knocked her out cold and left anyway. Is that true?"

"Yes." Sasuke cringed at that memory. How little time was he given to react to her offer of following him... His thoughts were cut short with what Sai said next.

"You also tried to kill your other teammate, Naruto Uzumaki countless of times. And even once attempted to finish off Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake, murdered Danzo Shimura, tried to destroy Konohagakure and attempted murder the elders of the village. Do you admit to these crimes?" Sai asked stoically.

"Yes." His combed his jet-black hair and shut his eyes for a moment. Sasuke tried not to let guilt wallow him up.

"Sasuke Uchiha, during the Fourth Shinobi World War, many testified and said you were not against the Shinobi Alliance. In fact, you contributed quite a lot to our success. For that deed, the Hokage and the elders shall have a deeper discussion about your punishment. Till then, this interrogation is over. You are not to be jailed but a member from the ANBU will be with you at all times and you cannot, at all cost step out of the village. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Because you are a strong and capable shinobi, you are to put on a chakra restriction anklet always until your penalty is stated."

"Must I really?" Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"It's procedure. Your cooperation would be much needed and if you dare defy, force will be used." Sai motion to the interrogation mirror and two ANBU members entered the room, one was holding the anklet.

"Fine." Sasuke put out a foot to allow the ANBU members to adjust the anklet to his ankle. Instantly, he felt his chakra being drained to a much much lower level.

"You may go now. Tonight and tomorrow, you will be escorted by me." Sai gestured for Sasuke to get up and they both exited the building.

* * *

Sasuke walked in front of the artistic shinobi with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. He looked up to see the same piece of sky Sai admired. But to Sasuke, his troubles didn't allow him to enjoy its beauty as much as Sai did.

"Tonight's a good night. The sky is clear. Aren't they." Sasuke saw Sai offering his fake smile again.

"Hn. Are we suppose to interact in any way?" Sasuke continued walking.

"Not neccessarily but I just wanted to know the person I replaced."

"There's not much to know." He glanced over his shoulder.

"I disagree. Your relationships with this team intrigues me."

"Aa."

"Naruto told me he offered you to bunk in with him. Are we heading that way?" His fake smile still existing.

"Yes."

Sai took out his little notebook and jotted down something.

"What are you recording?"

"Oh, I'm observing you."

"What for? Is it in your duty to do so?"

"No. I'm trying to learn... emotions you see."

"Aa. Sometimes it's better not to have them." Sasuke nodded and continued his pace.

Sai wrote something in his book again.

"So now you're going to make amends with Naruto?"

"Hn."

"What about Kakashi?"

"Soon."

"What about Ugly?"

"Who's Ugly?" Sasuke stopped walking and turned to face Sai.

"So... you're not close to Sakura? It's a nickname I gave her. You have nicknames for people who are close to you, no? So I call her Ugly to be closer to her."

Sasuke grimaced at the nickname Sai picked.

"She's no where near ugly." His face still hung disgust on it.

"Did I say something wrong Sasuke?"

"Hn. Nothing. Let's just go to Naruto's."

"You haven't answered my question you know..."

And it was ignored. Not because Sasuke disliked Sai. Quite the opposite actually, Sai was tolerable. Besides, Sasuke wanted change and change meant making friends, making amends. The question went unanswered because it was Sakura and he knew, when it came to Sakura, things were complicated -for him at the least. He doesn't know if saying sorry would suffice. After all, he remembered she told him if he was gone, she'd understand loneliness. And to let her know of that- to him, was one of the cruelest things he did to her. Not to forget the attempted murder and... too many bad things he'd done unto her that Sasuke couldn't bring to forgive himself. His expression dropped and Sai took notice of it.

They continued walking in the silent night.

* * *

Both black-haired men waited for Naruto to open his apartment door.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme! Come in! Oh, Sai, you're here...why?" Naruto looked past Sasuke's shoulder.

"I'm on duty."

"What duty?"

"He's keeping tabs on my whereabouts dobe. I'm under surveillance."

"Oh... right! Come in! This could very well be a Team 7 male sleepover!"

"Oh boy..." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hmm... I never had a sleepover before. This would be fun." Sai took out his notebook and scribbled some more.

* * *

Over cups of ramen and rounds of card games, Sasuke had made a new friend and also made amends with his old one.

"Teme, forget the past. You're still my friend, my brother." The blond placed a firm grip on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Thank you, dobe."

"Gosh... I'm tired. Let's sleep! Teme, you're getting the floor!" Naruto stretched his arms and yawned.

"Tch, what a host you are." Sarcasm filled his voice.

They went to sleep apart from Sai who was still on monitoring duty.

* * *

_Naruto-Sasuke, still best friends, both cares for each other. They have nicknames for each other. Sasuke-teme and Naruto-dobe._

_Kakashi-Sasuke,will be making amends soon. Naruto said tomorrow night there will be a drinking session for them._

_Drinking can strengthen bonds._

_Sleepover promotes bonding._

_Made friends with Sasuke. Called him chicken-ass head and got glared at. Better stick to calling him Sasuke._

_Sakura-Sasuke, unknown. When asked, Sasuke looked sad and sorry. Maybe sleepover or drinking can help them._

Sai jotted in his book.

* * *

_**A/N: Chapter 1! I know there isn't a single interaction between Sasuke and Sakura...and the first few chapters will serve as 'plot-smoothers'... a word I made up. It'll give foundation to this story. **_

_**Reviews and suggestions! It gives me encouragement to write! It really does!  
**_

_**Love.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Delicate hands were glowing green with chakra over the temples of the giant orange haired man. She could sense his chakra calming and the tension gathering in his muscles easing off. So far, the progress of healing Jugo was going well.

"Jugo-san, so how was your day?" Her voice had a certain airy feel that made the big man even calmer.

"It was great. This morning I went and take a stroll by the Naka River. I must say, amidst all the rebuilding, Konoha is a beautiful place to stay, Haruno-san." He smiled.

"Of course. Well, shishou said she has this potion in the making to help you. I'm guessing your killing impulses will be quenched once and for all soon. Ne?"

"Thank you, Haruno-san."

"Hey, call me Sakura." She laid a hand on his.

"Then call me Jugo."

"You're really kind, Jugo."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

"Hoi, Jugo you ready? Hi Sakura. Looking good today." Suigetsu playfully winked at the pinkette.

"Wait a sec." Sakura fumbled through the cabinet and took out a bottle.

"There Jugo, one pill a day. It'll calm you down and keeps the rages in control. Shizune-senpai made it." She handed him the bottle. "Off you go now! Have fun!"

"Heck. It'll never be fun if you're having lunch with Karin." Suigetsu snickered.

"Shark face! I heard that!" Karin's voice was echoed from the hallway.

"Oh, tell Karin I said hi!" Sakura waved them off quick enough before she heard the bickering between the two. Sakura shook her head, amused by their antics.

Karin was released when they deemed that she was no longer a threat to the village and even allowed the whole Team Taka to stay for as long as they want- as gratitude to them helping in the war.

And then, Tsunade noticed the Jugo's rages so she offered to try and heal him, which the man, who was desperately seeking for a peaceful mind gladly accepted.

Sakura went to her desk and popped a sweet into her mouth. She then scribbled some notes on Jugo's case before fiddling with the daffodils she placed in her office room.

Those flowers reminded her so much of him. Sakura knew he was out of the hospital by now but she hasn't seen him yet- Either she was too tired or too busy to. But what made her sad was that the Uchiha hasn't even made an effort to meet her.

_Maybe he really hates me? Am I too annoying? Perhaps he needs time..._

"Forehead! Ready for lunch?" Ino barged in.

Sakura caressed the petals before she went out with her best friend.

* * *

"Shut up Karin. Your voice is really hurting my ears!" Suigetsu dug his ear.

"GREAT! But I much rather you be a mute!" She shouted into the white haired man's ear just to annoy him further.

"Hi, Karin. Suigetsu, Jugo."

Karin stopped walking, so does everyone else. Jugo and Suigetsu nodded at him but Karin just stood there, gaping like a fish on land.

"You guys heading for lunch?"

"Yup. Join us if you want." Suigetsu shrugged.

"Sure. Karin, I need to talk to you." Sasuke looked her in the eye.

"Hn, who gave you the idea that I want to talk to you!" Karin walked past him and headed to the restaurant they were initially walking towards.

"Just come along." Suigetsu told the obsidian eyed man.

* * *

The red head sat across Sasuke with her arms crossed, looking ever cocky.

"Karin, I'm sorry."

"You bet!" She spat.

"It was wrong of me to use you like that. Please, would you forgive me?" She saw sincerity in his sparkly obsidian eyes.

"Yeah, and for your information, WE are over!" Karin held her chin up and looked away.

"We? Oi loud mouth, you were never with Sasuke." Suigetsu mocked.

"Whatever water-mud!" Karin retorted.

"Suigetsu, just let her be." Jugo added nicely.

"So, are you guys planning to stay in Konoha?"

"Hn, no. I'm still going ahead to search for my swords. You're all welcome to join me, except you." Suigetsu showed a disgusted face to Karin.

"As if I would want to." Karin stuck her tongue out.

"I'll stay for now. The Hokage and Sakura is helping me with my impulsive killing instincts." Jugo told the group as he took a bite out of his meal.

Sasuke unconsciously gripped his cup tighter. The mention of her name tends to get little reactions out of him. Karin noticed that long ago. Mischief flickered across her eyes.

"I'll stay with you for now, Jugo." Karin said. "What about you? What's up with you?" She directed the question to Sasuke.

"Aa. I'm being monitored." Black eyes darted to the tree outside the restaurant. There sat a masked ANBU who was pretty much bored out of his mind with the duty at hand. "I still have my trial." He added.

"When are you leaving?" Jugo asked Suigetsu.

"Tonight. I guess this will be our farewell." He replied nonchalantly.

"Great! The sooner the better!" Karin laughed.

"Whatever."

"Good luck." Sasuke toasted.

"Have a safe trip." Jugo told him.

Team Take continued their meals until Sasuke spoke again.

"Guys, thank you for sticking with me."

"Heh, don't mention." Suigetsu replied.

"Yeah." The orange haired agreed.

"Oh well, besides the killing me part, it was nice." Karin mocked but she saw guilt in Sasuke's eyes. "What, to early to joke about it? Come on, I forgave you. You were crazy that time! Oh yeah, so if they'd find you guilty, what's gonna happen?" A finger twirled her red locks and her chin rested on her other hand.

"Executed, exile? Maybe life imprisonment... I don't know."

"You sound very at peace and cool for someone who could potentially face death. Ya know..." Suigetsu raised a brow.

"I deserve it."

"Oh Kami, wallowing in guilt! There's rumors going around alright, you're most likely set free. I mean, your old teammates are pretty convincing you know. Not to mention the connections they have. By the way, so you're going back to your old teammates if you're set free right?" Karin pried further.

"Nothing's certain."

"Yeah, should be. Well, Naruto'll be bloody happy. Good luck with Sakura." Yes, she was itching to mention her name to him.

The table went quiet.

"Karin, what do you mean?" Jugo asked.

"I've been here long enough to know about your past with Ms. Pinky, Sasuke." She sang.

"Ah, Sakura's a sweet girl. If bitchy Karin here can forgive you, Sakura definitely will." Suigetsu added his two cents.

"Yeah, don't worry Sasuke, Sakura has a big heart." Jugo affirmed.

_Too big of a heart..._

He mused.

"Clearly, you guys are left in the dark. So just be quiet. You didn't see how she cried at the bridge."

"Oh..." Suigetsu perked up, ready to listen to whatever the spectacled girl has to say.

"Let's just say, she was so broken and sad that I even cried for that poor girl." Karin left out the part where she was also partly heart broken over the fact that this handsome young lad had attempted to kill her too and acted as if she just reported about the weather and cheerfully sipped on her drink. She knew she pulled a very very long and important string in Sasuke by the way she saw his expression dropped. To put it metaphorically, his expression dropped to the bottom of the deepest ocean.

_Revenge for using me as a tool! Now, we're even._

She chuckled to herself.

* * *

The pinkette saw a mob of black hair amidst the former Team Taka table in the restaurant. It was Sasuke and a smile crept onto her face when she took note that he looked healthy. She wanted to go up and greet them but decided against it when she saw the austerity Sasuke exuded when he bored into Karin's red eyes.

"Forehead! Isn't that Sasuke? Oi-" Sakura stopped Ino from calling out to him. She then gently shook her head; Ino got the message.

Combing a lock of hair behind her ear, Sakura smiled to herself and walked out of the restaurant once she's gotten her take-out. She was happy seeing Sasuke trying to right his wrongs one baby step at a time.

Once out of the restaurant, Ino tugged her arm. "Why didn't you say hi?"

"He's making amends. Give him time." She smiled to her friend.

* * *

_**A/N: **_

_**This chapter serves to show the aftermath of Team Taka. Hooray for Sasuke making amends with people!**_

_**Well, Karin's pretty sweet alright! I mean, if a guy uses you and even tries to finish you off, wouldn't you want to kill him too or even wish for his death? This little act of making him guilty is petty but you know, way much kinder than what Sasuke deserves in my opinion! And she forgave him!**_

_**SEE! I'm updating so frequently because I get reviews. It really encourages me... Feel so cheap sometimes! hahaha... **_

_**Hmm...I have to be honest here... maybe Sai's notebook content will appear for one more time... maybe! And this story is mainly focusing on Sasuke and Sakura... so side pairings will be a minimal... and subtle! .**_

_**Thank you mitoki-hime for the long review! And the other guest for the encouragement too!**_

_**Reviews!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She woke up with fat droplets of sweat prickling her forehead. Sakura didn't just have a nightmare; she was woken by a surge of pain in her chest akin to a heart attack. The pinkette made her way to the dress table and gazed at her pale reflection in the mirror. Fingers touched her chest scar and it felt hot. Her eyebrows creased as she noticed that it was only midnight. After a quick, rational thought, Sakura knew it was best to only tell Tsunade about this in the morning. She gazed out her room window to see the moon shining bright and being perfectly round.

It was the first fullmoon of the cycle.

* * *

"Teme, it was a good drinking session last night eh?" Naruto draped a hand on his shoulder in a rather uncomfortable manner as the boisterous blond was shorter by an inch or two than Sasuke.

"Alcohol gives you courage." Sai nodded as he rubbed his chin.

"You should've seen how Yamato-sensei was repeating things and it annoyed the hell outta Kakashi-sensei! The Thousand Years of Pain finally appeared after such a long time!" Naruto held his tummy as he guffawed. Sasuke merely gave out a small chuckle. Sai tried to laugh as openly as Naruto which made the two best friend stare at him oddly.

"Too bad Ugly wasn't there. I bet she'd be punching us for all the things we said." Sai continued.

"Yeah, what a waste Sakura-chan didn't come! Ne, teme, speaking of Sakura-chan, have you even spoken to her?" Naruto nudged his friend.

"No."

"What?! Why not? I thought you said you're going to make amends with everyone! Kakashi-sensei and I- done. You've even apologized to Karin! Why the hell not Sakura-chan?!"

"She's always busy." He stated the half-truth. Sasuke just didn't know how to face her, not quite yet especially after the guilt-trip Karin took him. He needs time to compose what he should be saying to his former teammate.

"Yeah, you're right teme."

Sasuke let out a grunt of relief when Naruto decided to drop it and whistled as they went to take a look at the half destroyed Uchiha compound.

* * *

"Sakura, what's the matter?"

"Shishou, yesterday night, the scar was hot to the touch and I felt pain, it was like a very short heart attack." Sakura unzipped part of her red top with trembling hands to show her shishou the scar which now has an even darker shade of brown.

"Hmm... I think we need to go to the hospital. Come."

* * *

After several experiments and discussions with Shizune, neither women found anything concrete about Sakura's scar and the foreign chakra which was running active now.

"Sakura, I'll try to find something to kill it off. But for now, I'm really sorry I can't do much. Remember the jutsu I taught you on how to repress foreign chakra?"

"Yes, Shishou."

"When you feel pain again, try using that jutsu. I hope it'll help." The Hokage was unsatisfied that even she- one of the world's top doctor couldn't do anything to help her beloved pupil.

"Tsunade-sama, you have to go back to the office now to prepare for Sasuke Uchiha's trial." Shizune reminded.

Sakura gasped, her whole body shaking. All the pinkette could think of was the worst situation. She pictured Sasuke being executed in front of all of Konoha, or even by lethal injection. Tears welled up in her eyes when she imagined herself visiting his grave everyday for the rest of her life. She didn't want to get used to seeing his name being engraved on a tomb stone. Shizune and Tsunade each rested a hand on her shoulder to snap her out of her horrible thoughts.

"I-I haven't even got the chance to talk to him yet..." She let out in a lowly whisper.

"Sakura, being Hokage, you know I can't reveal much. I'll just tell you this: Don't cry, smile. Besides, you should worry more about your condition than that Uchiha." Tsunade was hoping she got the subtle message.

A big grin plastered across her face as she waved goodbye to her shishou and senpai.

* * *

A particular cheerful rosette was skipping arm in arm with Ino along the market streets.

"Oi, Forehead, why so cheerful today? Ne, Sasuke and you are already..." Ino wiggled her two thumbs.

"Pig! No, you think too much! Oh, come!" She dragged the pretty blonde doll into a shop.

"Hi pretty kunoichis, welcome! We make the best hitai-ate here. Please, look around." The shop keeper motioned around his store as both girls nodded and smile in return.

"Sakura, why are we in a hitai-ate shop? Yours looks pretty fine to me." Ino muttered to her ear.

"Oh, it's not for me." Sakura picked up a standard Konoha hitai-ate and went to the shopkeeper. "Excuse me sir, is this the hitai-ate with the newly improved fabric?"

"Yes miss. It's fire-resistant and rather strong so it doesn't tear or gets cut easily. It's also very airy so that the wearer wouldn't sweat as much when they wear this."

"Perfect! I'll have this please."

Sakura placed the brand new hitai-ate carefully into her pouch and off the girls went to a dango shop and indulged themselves in sweet confectioneries.

* * *

"Bye Ino!" Sakura waved.

"K, have fun eating with Naruto and _your_ Sasuke-_kun_!" Ino teased.

"Yeah yeah. Tell your mom I said hi!" The two friends then went their separate ways.

The medic-nin took on a rather slow yet graceful gait to the newly built Ramen Ichiraku noodle bar. Her heart flutters a bit thinking of how she would be meeting Sasuke eye to eye again. This time, without animosity of any sort and not when he was laying unconscious on a hospital bed. A tender smile crept up to her lips as she touched her pouch, waiting for tomorrow to present the Uchiha his brand new hitai-ate.

Lost in her thoughts, Sakura did not notice she was a few steps away from the noodle bar until she heard Naruto's booming voice calling out to her.

"Oi, Sakura-chan! Over here!" He tapped on a bar stool next to him as Sakura ran up to her boisterous teammate.

"Ohaiyo, Naruto!" She beamed. "Oh, where's everyone? Did you trick me for a date? Baka!" Sakura slapped his arm with a little more strength than required.

"That hurts! Sakura-chan!" Naruto rubbed the red patch of his skin to soothe the pain. "Ne, Kakashi-sensei would be late as always. Yamato-sensei said he couldn't make it today. No idea why though. As for teme, he'll be coming with Sai...just about now!" He was waving like a maniac towards two small figures.

The pain crept up again, Sakura's breathing got a little heavier.

"Oi, teme! Sai! Come quick! Why are you guys walking so slow? You two on a date or something?!" Naruto joked.

Sasuke stopped in his footsteps for a while. He knew they were going to meet tonight but he was still nervous to see the rosette in person again. Maybe tonight could be all about team bonding and easy going chatters. His apologies can be made tomorrow. And then... he'll start to know her again; and then... he will allow whatever supernatural force it is out there to take him and her to wherever they are suppose to go, and he hopes, they'll go to the same place together. Sasuke smiled to the ground and continued his walk.

* * *

Smooth white hands were gripping onto her chest. Nails dug deep into them as Sakura tried to fight off the pain. Another hand of hers were clasping tightly onto the wooden table, making her knuckles paper white. She broke out in cold sweat and the color from her face was totally drained, leaving it green and pale.

She heaved as she tried the repressing jutsu but it did not help at all.

Sasuke and Sai was nearing them now.

Her pain intensifies.

"Oh, Sakura-chan! What... what's wrong, you're paler than Sai! And you're sweating!" Naruto's voice filled with concern and shock to see his female teammate suddenly looking so...tortured.

"No-nothing Naruto. I'm sorry but I need to leave now." Without even hearing his protests, Sakura fled straight to Tsunade's office.

* * *

She left. Sasuke couldn't believe it. Just as Naruto called out to them, she fled the restaurant like a tiger held captive finally freed.

He frowned when he sat at the stool she was sitting earlier on. The seat still gave off some of her body heat.

"Why did Sakura go off like that?" Sasuke asked in a rather sulky tone.

"Yeah, why was Ugly fleeing?" Sai said as he jots down stuff in his notebook.

"I don't know... she looked like she was... in pain." Naruto's eyebrows knitted together.

"Is it because of me?" Sasuke looked at his friend.

"No idea teme, she seemed fine with our gathering. I-I think I would want to go check on her. Sorry, I guess tonight's a no-go. Can you guys inform Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hn."

Naruto left for Sakura's house but was disappointed to find out that she wasn't home.

* * *

Sasuke, Sai and Kakashi stayed on at the ramen bar to have dinner.

"Sasuke, tomorrow's your trial." The copy-nin said.

"I know."

"You don't seem worried." Sai joined in their conversation.

"I'm not."

"He doesn't need to be." Kakashi finished his green tea in a flash. "I shouldn't be saying anything but it's a given. Everyone knows already, you'll be free Sasuke. Welcome back."

"Hn." Sasuke gave out a sly smile as he allowed his thoughts drift towards a future with his precious people and another potential future that consisted of a girl with baby pink hair.

_I ought to try..._

The raven haired nin mused.

* * *

It was rude of her to not knock but she herself was frightened by the foreign chakra in her body too.

"Sakura! Knock next time."

"Shishou," She was still panting from the quick run. "The chakra flared up again."

"What?" Tsunade ran up to her.

"The pain gotten so strong. And I tried the repressing jutsu, it rendered useless. Nothing could stop it. But I don't feel the pain now."

"Tsunade-sama, that's really weird." Shizune added.

"I was at Ramen Ichiraku with Naruto when it started but as I left that place, the pain receded."

"Do you think something triggered it? Like, the smell of some ingredients in the ramen soup?" Shizune continued.

"Sakura, I will need to extract some cells from that scar." Tsunade took a petri dish and scrapped dead skin cells from her student's blemish. The Fifth Hokage was quite sure traces of the foreign chakra would be in those dead cells.

"While we try and find something to help curb it, take this pill and eat it if the pain ever comes. I hope it helps."

"Thank you Shizune-senpai. Please, don't tell anyone yet."

"Why not Sakura?"

"Shishou, with Sasuke-kun's trial tomorrow, I'm pretty certain it's good news. I don't want to dampen everyone's spirits. Please..." She requested.

"I will concede with you for the time being. Go home and rest now. You can come in late for hospital duty tomorrow."

"Thanks shishou!"

* * *

As she approached her house, the pain started up again. But this time, it was only a tinge. So she bored with it.

The pain never did left even after the pinkette had taken a cold shower and sipped on her hot tea. When she laid in her bed next to the window, she felt the foreign chakra flared up a little more, making her heart a little more painful at the same time.

Sakura rolled around her bed and willed herself to either get numb towards the pain or sleep it off but failed. So, she popped the pill Shizune made for her and felt better but was still very disturbed and uncomfortable to fall into peaceful slumber.

Sakura was irked because she couldn't understand what was happening to her body. Before her mind finally tires out, she made a mental note to visit the Konoha library some time soon.

* * *

Obsidian eyes targeted a particular window few roofs away. He was happy the girl went home safely.

Sasuke stayed for as long until she finally fell asleep. He could see that she was restless and her face had this... uncomfortable tort to it.

He knew something is definitely wrong with her and he will find out what is it soon.

* * *

At night, Sai wrote in his notebook:

_Ugly fleed the restaurant scene just as Sasuke and I arrived. __Why? Doesn't Ugly loves Sasuke?  
_

_Love means wanting to see that person everyday right? This is confusing._

_Sasuke was clearly upset about it._

_He cares for Ugly... I think. Saw him looking into Ugly's room just now._

* * *

The verdict was recited and Sasuke Uchiha was a Konoha shinobi once again.

Naruto yelled out his signature "Dattebayo."

Kakashi merely nodded in agreement to Team 7's happiness.

Sai smiled, partially happy that he was relieved off monitoring duty but mostly to see Naruto finally getting his 'brother' back.

Hands gripping tightly onto the brand new hitai-ate she bought, every step Sakura skipped to her team tampered with joy. As she neared them, the pain came on again and quickly escalated.

Sakura immediately swallowed another pill and it relieved her of the chest burn a little. Enough for her to beam up to them and call out their names.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Kakashi-sensei! Sai!" She waved, one hand hid behind her back with Sasuke's new hitai-ate.

They walked towards her. The chakra flared up menacingly again and a second pill didn't help much.

Her breathing hitched and her knees wobbled.

Naruto noticed. Kakashi and Sai too. Sasuke saw it.

Sakura felt she couldn't control her actions anymore. Her nails dug deep into her skin and scratched and scratched and scratched- creamy white skin tore and revealed fresh, red blood.

* * *

Orochimaru cackled in the same deep dark cave he meditated in.

"Peeeerfecttttt. Thisssss army will be coooompleted ssssssoon." He slithered across a colossal mass of rocks.

With a prick on his thumb and the standard summon jutsu hand seals performed, several tiny leaf snakes appeared before the legendary missing Sannin.

"I want yooouu all to ssssssssppppy on Konohaaaa. Report to me newsssssss of the lasssssst ssssstandinggggg Uchiha."

* * *

_**A/N:  
**_

_**So, it's full moon! And the 'curse' is activated! **_

_**In my story, Yamato survived, Kabuto dies and all the Kages survived! Since so far the manga had Neji, Shikaku, Inoichi dead, they shall remain dead.**_

_**Those repressing jutsu and jazz... and pills and all... I made them up alright, so if it contradicts with any canon jutsu and theory, please don't flame me! Hahaha...**_

_**How was this chapter?! Reviews! (Give me some insight, I can tell writer's block is going to happen soon...)  
**_

_**Have a nice weekend!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

More blood gushed out from her self-inflicted fissure. The skin surrounding the cut was swollen and showed an antagonistic pink.

_Clang._

The brand new hitai-ate dropped to the ground; so does her knees.

Sakura yelped. She sent chakra to her fingers to stop harming herself but to no effect. Naruto was the first who came up to her and grabbed hold of her hands.

"Sakura-chan! What's wrong? Are you insane? Why are you hurting yourself?!" His voice filled with wild worry. Kakashi was next to them in a flash and sneered at the three long scratches on her right arm.

"Sakura-" Kakashi's sentence was cut when Sakura spoke.

"Na... Naruto. I..." She tried ignore the pain. "I have to go," said she in a huff.

Forcefully, she pushed herself up and distanced herself from them. Her fingers were no longer scratching the cuts. Naruto ran up to her again.

"Sakura, what is this?! Something is wrong, isn't it?!" Naruto grabbed her arms.

Sasuke walked up to them and her fingers were tingling again, threatening to dig deep into her scars once more. She could feel it.

Gathering chakra to her feet, Sakura told the blond again.

"I NEED to go. I'll tell you later." And she jumped up to the roofs, heading to find Shizune and Tsunade at breakneck speed.

However, she noticed something: the farther she got away from Naruto, the less the pain was.

_Was it... Naruto?_

* * *

Sasuke cursed himself for not being able to get to her first, seeing that he still wasn't used to his now no longer restrained chakra. By the time the newly reinstated Konoha shinobi caught up to his old teammates, he was greeted by the swirling sand dust she left behind. And a few droplets of crimson red blood on the ground.

"Naruto, what was wrong with Sakura?" A think layer of concern can be heard in his voice.

"Sasuke... I- don't know."

* * *

The wounds were healing already. Sakura sat there in the room with the Hokage and her assistant.

"Hmm... this really doesn't make sense. Now you said you couldn't control your hand and hurt yourself instead?" Red fingernail tapped her chin.

"And the burning chest pain continued..."

"The pills I gave you?"

"This time it didn't work very well. It helped a little before but not now, Shizune-senpai." Sakura's eyes filled with confusion and sadness.

"Maybe I should increase the dosage of the Tyrlia herb." Shizune mused. "It helps to relieve pain and suppress chakra... though, it'll suppress yours and the foreign chakra altogether so it isn't advisable to consume too much."

"I'll be weakened eh..." Sakura sighed.

The door slammed open to reveal a very concern blonde.

"Sorry, Tsunade-sama, Shizune-senpai." Ino bowed to both the elder women and headed straight to Sakura.

"Sakura! I saw that scene! What happened? What was that? Harming yourself?!"

She got silence as a respond.

"Should... Should we tell her?" Shizune looked around to get consent, so does Tonton which was in her arms.

"Tell me what? I think I should be in the know!"

"Pig... I... we don't really know what's happening to me neither." Sakura traced the new light scar on her hand.

* * *

Ino did not have a clue too as to what was happening to Sakura but she offered to get books from the Nara clan to find out more.

"But please. Be discrete, Ino. Don't tell Shikamaru." Sakura told her.

"Sakura..."

"I do not wish to let anyone know until we all actually find out what is wrong with me." Sakura turned and stopped to glare at each women in the room.

"Promise."

They nodded solemnly.

* * *

The rosette met up with Naruto later and told him it was nothing. Naruto wasn't convinced of course, but he knew she'd tell him whenever she was ready.

"Sakura-chan, you don't have to hide okay? I'll wait until you're ready to tell me what's your problem."

"Naruto, I just don't want you to worry so much."

"Heck, how is not telling me what's wrong making me worry less? Sakura-chan?"

"I'll tell you when I know what's happening too. But for now, just worry about how you're going to make your dream of being Hokage come true!" She gave him a playful punch.

"Ow! Okay, okay! Please go easy on your punches Sakura-chan..."

Naruto found a little comfort that Sakura still threw her punches well and the tiny smirk on Sakura's face made him feel less worried too.

Besides, the meet up with Naruto only helped her confirm that it wasn't Naruto that activated the menacing chakra.

They walked past the Uchiha compound and Sakura felt the pain coming again. Knowing that she isn't expose to any potential danger and having Naruto by her side, she quickly chewed on the pill to suppress her chakra along with the foreign one. As they left that area, the pain vanished too.

Naruto walked her to Konoha Hospital for her to resume her duty.

* * *

His house, the Uchiha manor was still miraculously intact and only filled with dust. Sasuke went to his father's study room and found a family photo on the desk. He smiled at the memories he had with them.

He misses Itachi, he misses his mom and oddly enough, he misses his father too.

"Yeah, that was the smile I wanted to see again."

Sharingan activated as he scanned around the dust-filled room.

"Chill, Sasuke. It's only just me." Said the lady as she showed herself from the dark corner.

"Karin. What are you doing here?" He sneered.

"Obviously I meant no harm! Just you know... wanted to see where you used to live." The red vixen swiped a finger across the table and blew the gathered dust to air.

"Right. So, aren't you suppose to be with Jugo?"

"No. He's with... Sa-ku-ra." Red eyes gleamed.

"Hn."

"Really, Sasuke? Hn?"

"Hn. Is Jugo fully healed?"

"Very well if you want to avoid the topic of the pretty cherry blossom and how you tend to call out her name in your sleep when we journeyed around. Oh, also, how I always sense your chakra swirl a little funny when you hear her name or even caught sight of her nearby." She was satisfied to spot Sasuke tightening his jaw. "Yeah, Jugo's almost done actually, just like yours." She went near the brooding shinobi and tapped on his curse seal. "Guess the seal wouldn't vanish huh, it's just like a tattoo." She traced around it, making Sasuke a tad bit uncomfortable.

"That's too near, Karin." He gently brushed off her hands and took a step back.

"Yeah, only Sakura can come that close to you. I know, I know." Voice filled with taunting.

"Aa. What's with you and Sakura? You guys aren't even friends."

"Nothing, I'm just a little jealous. She's lucky to have you. I mean-"

"Lucky?" He snickered.

"Sasuke, you know why I followed you? Because I knew deep down you are a kind person, someone who has a goal, filled with determination bla bla... I'm not gonna praise you like a god, save it. But I also wanted you to like me...love me." She sighed and continued, "Love me like how you love her. It may not be those boisterous proclamations of love I assume Naruto or even Kiba would show but the subtlety of it... it's really sweet. You know, when I was detained here, I mean when I wasn't prison bound, I occasionally observe her."

"And?"

"Everyone told her to give up on you; that you were a rotten apple and she should throw it away. Even I thought so too sensing the change in your chakra that time but she refused to. Although, I can tell, she was really sad loving you. Yeah... Sakura was loving you sadly." She told more to herself than him.

Karin was also jealous of the kunoichi who possesses a heart of much resilience and tenderness to love this man- this man who was driven mad by hate and deceit whereas she didn't have the capacity to. But how could Karin? She only witnessed Sasuke's downfall; never exactly interacting with the kindhearted boy before, although there were still glimpses of him when Sasuke formed Team Hebi then. Sadly, at that time, she was only blinded by his cool chakra. And when she saw how much Sasuke is capable of caring for a loved one, she knew that it was too late. She knew the real him too late.

_But you still cared for her a great deal huh? Even in your darkest hour.  
_

She thought gravely.

"Oh well, she was sad to see you so lost but hey, everything is fine now! You came back, saved her, made amends... and I would really like to see you two progress."

"Aa. Maybe those feelings she had for me is now in the past."

"Maybe. It can still exist in the present, and last for the future. And if it's gone, you can still get it back, after all, don't you feel the same for her?" Eyes flicked to catch him tightening his fists. "Tip for you senseless dude, she's been taken a liking towards the dangos at that new dango shop called Oishi-teru Dango. Ne?" Karin winked.

"Tch. Whatever." He feign indifference. "So, what are yours and Jugo's future plans?"

"Ah, you know how that pathetic shark face-"

"Suigetsu." He corrected her.

"Whatever, how he went for his sword-hunting... Jugo and I will rendezvous with him at the Land of Water in a few more days. Since Jugo is pretty much healed and I kinda miss... bickering with shark face boy." Karin blushed.

"Hn, sure you do." His eyes full of smug.

"What are you going to do with your dusty house?" Karin looked at the spider webs at every corner.

"I'm going to clean it. I'm staying." He blurted.

"Ugh, yeah yeah. This house would need some feminine touch though."

As he gaze at the murky pond, he pondered over a possibility of how it would look really pretty with a feminine touch to it too. Immediately, his thoughts went to Sakura.

"Oh well. If you ever change your mind about wanting Ms. Pinky to add the feminine touch. You know where I'll be!" Karin goaded as if she'd read his thoughts.

"Yeah, well. I'm going to the hospital now. Show yourself out when you're done... visiting."

With a blink of an eye, he has gotten himself to the hospital front.

* * *

Sakura and Tsunade were both making sure Jugo has been completely healed when she dropped the medical board.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Jugo's gentle voice reached her ears.

"Is it-"

"Shishou, it's nothing. My hands just slipped." Sakura stopped her master before she blurted it out and lets Jugo know more than he should.

The pinkette bent down to pick up the board and resumed with Jugo's report.

"Alright, Jugo. You said you'll be joining Suigetsu soon right? I'm here to tell you that you're good to go! Those rages wouldn't come bothering you anymore!" Sakura hugged the giant man.

"Th-thank you, Sakura."

"Be safe while you're traveling okay?" Sakura touched his cheek. "And Karin's going too right? Protect her alright."

"I will."

"I guess this is goodbye?" Sakura pouted.

"Hey, before I leave, I got this for you. As a token of gratitude." Jugo took out a tiny silver necklace from his big pocket.

"Where's mine?" Tsunade joked and smirked when she saw the man blush. Sakura turned around and allowed him to put the little trinket on for her.

"Thank you Jugo." She went and rummaged her pouch. Tsunade witnessed her eating the pill.

_The pain must've came back again._

The Hokage mused.

"Jugo, you can leave now. We have other patients." Tsunade told him.

"I understand. Thank you, Hokage-sama." He bowed to her and exited the room.

When she heard the door closed, Sakura fell to her feet. Tsunade rushed to her aid.

"Sakura! It's flaring up again." Tsunade rested her palms on Sakura's tiny chest, trying hard to repress the malignant foreign chakra but to no avail.

"Shishou, it hurts." Cold sweats were rolling down to her pink brows already. She was gripping too tight onto Tsunade's white coat.

Her fingers were tingling again.

"Shishou, I think I'm going to start scratching again." She barely uttered out. And then her hands started again, digging deep into her thighs and seared flesh, blood oozed out and this time, the strength she used to tear out bits of flesh were chakra enhanced. Tsunade tried to control her but it was no use yet again. Instead, the foreign chakra bucked Tsunade's, causing the Hokage to almost sprain her wrist.

Sakura yelled in agony.

* * *

He was going to knock against the door when he heard her scream. Every thought he had in his mind was out the window, Sasuke turned the doorknob and was greeted by a bloody Sakura; starkly contrasting against the white tiled hospital floor, tearing her flesh while a panicky Tsunade scrambled to a nearby cabinet.

"Uchiha! Try and stop her! Make her still! Don't use chakra, use brute force!" Tsunade ordered as she filled a syringe.

Sasuke went nearer to the pinkette and saw her screaming more in pain. Her ear-piercing screams filled the hospital hallway, so much so that even nurses and other doctors came prying in. They were all horrified and stupefied at seeing Sakura Haruno acting as if she's been possessed.

He gripped her arms with much needed force but could barely hold her long enough because the chakra in her hands were formidable. And he heard her.

"It's... burn... burning!" She said between screams.

"Sakura! Stop hurting yourself! Please..." His heart clenched seeing how tortured Sakura looked.

"Sas-Sasuke-kun..."

"I'm here, I'm here. I'll be here." He tried comforting her while continued forcing her hands away from her other body parts and took in her frantic kicks. For a moment there, he even considered using the Sharingan on her to stop her pain.

More screams were heard instead of a reply. Tsunade pushed the Uchiha away and sedated her prized pupil. She stopped shouting within minutes but her hand was still ripping out more flesh from her thighs, the honey-hazel eyed Hokage cringed at the bloody sight of her pupil. Sakura looked almost insane.

Tsunade lifted Sakura and took her to the emergency operation room. Sasuke followed suit.

"No, you stay out." She shut the door behind the raven haired shinobi.

* * *

Sakura stopped the ripping and was just scratching now. Tsunade ordered a male nurse to hold her hand. And she was glad that this time, Sakura's delicate hand was easily pried off but she was disgusted to see her bloody fingers digging in the air.

Tsunade sealed her bleeding and bind her flesh again. She didn't leave it scarred.

She looked at Sakura to see her frowning in her sedated sleep. Tsunade knew, this would be a long night and that she was still in pain.

* * *

She saw him, sitting solemnly at the waiting hall with eyes shut. How long has he been there? The whole day?

"Uchiha."

He stood up immediately. Before he could open up his mouth to ask, Tsunade already answered his question.

"She's fine now. But-" Tsunade cut herself short, almost forgetting the promise she made to Sakura about not telling.

"But what? Hokage?"

"Damn it!" She berated.

"But what?!" She could see it, the Sharingan was threatening to be activated.

* * *

"Ahh, even better! He's a free man now," Orochimaru petted his snakes.

"And that kunoichi, something weird is happening to her, eh? Interesting..."

* * *

_**A/N: Tyrlia herb is made up. hahaha**_

_**Oh, for the previous chapter... about spelling mistakes,(I couldn't find any though...) But I know I have grammar mistakes. I was kinda lazy to make changes since I published the chapter already. Sorry, I'll come about it hopefully. Thank you Tessa for pointing that out.  
**_

_**Oh, Mitoki-hime! The public's view about Sasuke...hmm, I'll try to add something about that in the future. No promises because it may just disrupt the flow...if there's any. hahaha. Thank you yet again for such constructive criticism. XD Just hope I won't disappoint you! I feel this chapter is kinda choppy...  
**_

_**Thank you Jessy57 and other guests for the reviews!**_

_**Glossary:**_

Dango: Japanese dumplings made from rice flour.

Hitai-ate: Forehead protector

Shishou: Japanese honorific, meaning 'master'. Sakura refers to Tsunade as that seeing that she is Tsunade's apprentice. Well, that's what I noticed watching the anime.

Senpai: Japanese honorific, meaning 'senior'. Shizune is Sakura's and Ino's senior.

_**Chapter 5 is 0% done.  
**_

_**Please be patient!  
**_

_**Woohoo! Review!**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A string-thin snake slithered its way into the room through the tiny window gap. Slowly and surreptitiously, it crept up onto white skin, nearing her bosom until its yellow eyes marked the scar and bit it.

The sedated kunoichi only flinched when bitten.

After taking sample of the foreign chakra, it quickly made its way back to its master.

* * *

A few hours later, Ino came visiting the emerald eyed kunoichi.

"Hey..." Sakura's voice was rasp.

"Sakura, you're okay?" She dragged a chair and sat next to her bed. "I think, you should really tell auntie and uncle. And maybe your team too."

"No Ino! I don't want mom and dad to be worried. They aren't shinobis and had been worried sick about me during the war. They can finally relax now and plan on their long awaited food-trip. I don't want them to be worrying again. Please... Besides, you know how I hate mom's nagging. Naruto... should just be happy to have Sasuke-kun back. The whole of Team 7 should."

"People are already talking about that scene." The blue-eyed girl scowled.

"It's fine... shishou told them it was just spilled acid." Sakura smiled. The hospital staff may find it incredulous how Sakura, who was always meticulous could have been so outright clumsy to be spilling concentrated acid all over her uncovered thighs but everyone allowed space for doubt and mistakes because, Sakura was only human.

"Pig, thanks for telling mom I'll be working late at the hospital."

"That's what friends are for heh!" Ino winked. "By the way, I gave our shishou one of Nara's medical book that was kinda relevant to your case."

Sakura frowned.

"Relax, Forehead. I was discrete! Come on, I'm Ino Yamanaka!" She threw her ponytail to her back.

"Exactly! Because you're Ino Yamanaka!" She shot back and laughed.

"Ah, so you're well enough to make jokes! Forehead, rest okay! I'll see you when I see you!"

"Pig, so fast? Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Out where?! I can see it in your eyes! With a boy?" Sakura wiggled her eyebrows. "Shikamaru?"

Sakura got a blush on Ino's cheeks.

"Have fun. Don't pig out!" Sakura sent her friend out the door.

* * *

The moon hung in the sky with stars dancing around it. Its current shape a crescent, just like that day he left her on the stone cold bench with tear stained cheeks.

Sasuke continued strolling around the village, still unable to pinpoint what was making Sakura acting so strange.

_"But what?!" He asked the Fifth Hokage._

_"She... umm... just needs to rest for a while. You should leave now and do not mention this incident to anybody. This is an order, Uchiha."_

It was obvious that the Hokage was hiding something from him, from everyone regarding Sakura but he finds it best to not go against her orders... for now. Seeing that he had just only been accepted back into his village.

"Hi, Sasuke." Sai's eyes drifted back to his painting.

"Sai, what are you painting?" Sasuke stood next to him.

"The moon." He dabbed the brush in another shade of yellow.

"You're really good at this." Sasuke told him.

"Why yes. So, have you made amends with everyone yet?" Sai puts down his brush and took out his notebook from his canvas bag.

"Aa. Yes."

"Yes? I... don't think so, Sasuke. I think it's still a no, not everyone." Sai flipped through his notebook.

"What?"

"There, Ugly. I haven't recorded anything about you and Ugly progressing much." Sai waved his notebook far away from the Uchiha's face.

"I will eventually."

Sai sighed.

"What do you feel for Sakura?" The artist questioned. "You know, I can see the brotherly love you share with Naruto, the respect and father-figure you make out of Kakashi. But Ugly, what is it with you both? Ugly and Naruto are well... Naruto loves her."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"That much I can tell because that day when we came back from the bridge... that day when Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi had an encounter with you..."

THAT day, how could he forget? That was the wretched day he went insane and even more so after he saw flashes of pink coming towards him with a poisoned kunai in hand. That day where he almost charged a chidori through her and how his damned hands choked her windpipes, readying to use her poisoned kunai to finish her off...

"That night, Naruto sat on her roof. He was very quiet but I can tell he was sad." Sai flipped his notebook again to check. "Yeah, Sakura cried the whole night. She cried herself to sleep; I think she may have even called out 'Sasuke-kun' a few times too. Although at that time I was still strange to emotions, I knew it was a bad feeling. They were sad and hurt. Sakura was sad because she couldn't stop you and help Naruto. Naruto was sad because he couldn't make her happy again and failed to bring you home."

"Enough. Don't you think I feel enough guilt already?" Sasuke voiced out.

"Sasuke, I'm just trying to tell you that even I can see you mean a lot to Sakura. So... why can't you?"

"Who told you I can't?"

Sai watched Sasuke stomp off to the Uchiha manor.

_So, Sasuke cares for Ugly too._

Sai scribbled and continued his painting. He thought to himself that he should stop observing the Uchiha and just stick to relationship books because observing Sasuke Uchiha was plenty tiresome.

* * *

According to the Nara's medical book, it is possible to bond certain clan's special DNA strand into chakra. However, that particular chapter was brief.

In the lab, Tsunade tried the Kyuubi vessel's DNA with the foreign chakra but nothing happened. She tried Sakura's and the results were negative too.

The Hokage tried and tried everyone's DNA until she reached out for the last remaining Uchiha's.

Her eyes reflected the red flames produced when she puts his DNA close to the dead cell samples she collected.

"Damn it, Uchiha!"

* * *

Sasuke went home with a bad temper. He slammed his room door shut. Sasuke was too fed up and threw his hitai-ate to the floor, hard.

"Damn it! I do appreciate her. I... I... She's too important to me that I'm afraid to talk to her, alright?! She may just push me away now that she could!" He told to the air.

Sasuke inhaled deeply and counted to ten to relax.

"Hn. Sakura wouldn't like seeing me losing my temper." He went to the corner where his hitai-ate fell and picked it up.

_Maybe us, maintaining our distance like that would be good for now..._

While he took a long cold shower, another snake slithered out of his room.

* * *

Sasuke waited for his friend's arrival at the front gates of Konoha. He tapped a foot on the ground as he counted the passing minutes. Knowing Naruto, he should be returning on time.

"Hoi! Teme!" Naruto ran forward to greet his pal.

"Dobe."

"Ne, I'm hungry, let's go Ichiraku!" He dragged the unenthusiastic nin towards the noodle bar.

Naruto chowed down his third bowl of ramen when Sasuke finally spoke.

"Ugh, stop eating so sloppily dobe."

"Whatever teme! I've been at Kumo visiting B for two days! TWO DAYS without Inchiraku's ramen! It was almost becoming a nightmare turned reality!"

"Hn." He snorted.

"Ano, are you bothered? Why?" Naruto finally noticed.

"You... like Sakura?"

"Of cwouse... I... do!" Naruto continued devouring his bowl of noodles.

"No, as in more than a friend. Like love."

Naruto settled down his chopsticks and wiped his mouth with his sleeves.

"I love her alright. She's one of my important people, just like you, Iruka-sensei, Sai, Yamato-sensei and Kakashi-sensei."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for?"

"Loving the same girl as you." A smile was slowly etching on Naruto's lips. Finally, after so long this stubborn friend of his has finally admitted verbally that he doesn't just cares for or is fond of Sakura-chan but he loves her! Sasuke loves Sakura!

"We both have a different kind of love for her teme. And I know Sakura-chan loves you too." Naruto patted his back. "Say, any progress between you two while I was away?"

Sasuke knew Naruto would no doubt make a fuss if he told the loud blond that he hasn't really told Sakura what he needed to say yet. Also, Sasuke wasn't in the mood for his antics.

"I'm leaving. Bye." He disappeared from Naruto's eyesight.

* * *

He was carrying a bouquet of flowers in one hand as he whistles a cheery tune while walking to the graveyard. The grave he wanted to visit stood a girl with dark straight locks that shines a deep purple under the sun.

"Oh, Hinata." He called out to the pearly eyed girl.

"Naruto-kun. Hi. Came to visit Neji-nii?"

"Yup." He placed the flowers next to hers and bowed to his late friend.

"How are you holding up?" He asked the soft-spoken girl.

"Pretty well. How was your visit to Kumo?"

"Ah, B's rapping still sucks." He laughed when he saw her let out a chuckle. His hand itched and reached out to her and combed a string of fallen hair behind her ears. Hinata blushed and her face became as red as a ripe sun-kissed tomato.

"Be-bet you missed Ichiraku's ramen." She stuttered a little.

"We should go there some time together." He made it sound so casual but his heartbeat fastened in actuality.

"Maybe." She nodded as they enjoyed the tranquility in the graveyard.

* * *

Black orbs darted from signboard to signboard. And finally, he found Oishi-teru Dango.

Sasuke entered the shop which was filled with mostly girls- kunoichi and commoners alike. The girls ogled over him just like old times. He ignored their admiring stares and walked straight to the person at the counter.

"Hi... Hi! May I help you? Sasuke-kun." The girl chimed, obvious that she was a fangirl too.

"Which are your famous dangos?" He glanced at the delicious dangos displayed and wandered how many skewers he should buy.

"Hmm... our shop's special is the mango dango."

"Which ones are famous among girls?" He glanced around to take note of the color of dangos every table has.

"Chadango. Girls love green tea flavored dangos." She answered.

"Okay, I'll have a mango, green tea and the red bean paste one." He still remembers that Sakura Haruno has a weak spot for ankos.

* * *

Just in time, when he managed to shun off all the girls and gotten out of the shop, Sasuke noticed the back of Sakura's as she walked along the streets. She turned around and he noticed the uneasiness she was exuding.

He went up to her just as she fell to the ground once more.

"Sakura-"

The rosette started wailing again and her crazy fit began.

Dangos immediately dropped to the ground as he ran towards the medic in pain.

"Sakura!" He grabbed hold of her hands with great strength. "Please, tell me what's wrong." Yet, he heard nothing but her screams and her pallid face frightened him all the more; she looked like she was about to pass out from the pain.

He wasted no time. Sharingan was activated and he forced the girl to look into those spinning tomoes. She was no longer yelling then, but her hands were still attempting to sear flesh and face scrunched up in pain.

Everybody on the streets gathered around them and looked on in horror. The whispers were loud and mothers covered their kid's eyes. However, Sasuke hadn't had the time to pay attention to any of those. He took on light steps and jumped up the roofs.

Sasuke was now carrying an uncontrollable, self-harming Sakura to the hospital.

* * *

Tsunade heard those familiar screams when she was checking on her other patients. She dropped everything she was doing and ran towards the direction of those excruciating screams.

Blood stained her pink skirt, her pink hair and his hands. Him. He was here.

Quickly, Tsunade grabbed a frozen Sasuke out of the room, and her screams subsided a bit. She continued dragging the shinobi with the bloody hands out until they reached a distance she deemed safe before she started talking.

"You need to leave." She commanded.

"No. Sakura clearly has a problem and I want to help. Tell me what is wrong with her!" He wanted to push past the blonde but Tsunade managed to grab him. Although, her grip required using chakra enhanced strength.

"You can't. You'll only make it worse."

"This is bullshit! Does Naruto and Sai and Kakashi know about this?!" Anger seething in his voice.

"Look, I need to go heal her now okay. I don't have time for this. Come by my office later and I'll explain everything. Go now." Hazel eyes were hard against his equally determined obsidian orbs.

"Uchiha, do it. For Sakura's sake!"

He left for the Hokage's office.

* * *

In the hospital room, Sakura's wailing stopped.

"Shishou, I'm in trouble aren't I?" Sakura said between sobs.

"There, there. I should have called you in earlier to tell you." The lady hugged the delicate pinkette.

"Tell me what?" She muffled between Tsunade's bust.

"I just found it out myself yesterday night..."

"What is it, shishou?"

Sakura's green eyes looked into Tsunade's- they looked very sorry.

"I know you wanted to have a future with him. Right?" Tsunade's eyes had a sheen or water to it.

"What are you saying shishou?" The pinkette tilted her head.

"It's a curse and I don't know how to break it." The Hokage lamented.

* * *

Despite the DNA-chakra chapter being brief, the Nara medical book did state that it was a traditional thing for some old clans to mix DNAs into chakra and then fused it into others. The Naras never did anything of that sort.

And the Nara ancestors thought it to be a curse.

The book offered no concrete information. And Tsunade cussed while she slams it shut.

* * *

_**A/N: **_

_**You just gotta love how smart, conniving and resourceful Orochimaru is! **_

_**Glossary:**_

Anko: Dango, but with red bean paste in it!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Sakura, you have to distance yourself from Sasuke from now on." Tsunade said.

"I-I... This curse... can't be broken?"

"For now, no. I'm sorry, Sakura." Tsunade averted her eyes towards the window, she couldn't bring herself to look into her pupil's eyes which exhibited regret and sorrow.

"I-I can't even see him?"

"As long as you don't feel any pain you can..."

"Does Sasuke-kun know about this?"

"I'm leaving to tell him soon."

"Shishou, I think... I need to take the rest of the day off."

"I understand."

Dazedly, Sakura walked home.

* * *

With his back leaning against the Hokage's office wall and arms folded, Sasuke Uchiha waited as patiently as he could for Tsunade to enter. Urgently, he expected the Hokage come barging in to give him the explanation he thinks he deserves. What was happening to Sakura and why he isn't allowed to help one bit? The situation was very bizarre to the shinobi.

He heard the door slammed open and entered a very irritated Tsunade with Shizune trailing behind while Tonton was in the latter's arms.

"Uchiha, tell me. What do you know about curses?"

"Nothing." Eyebrows knitted together at the Hokage's seemingly random question, "Hokage, with all due respect, I don't think the way you're conducting this is right. I am Sakura Haruno's teammate, I deserve to know what is happening to her-"

Tsunade raised a hand to shush him as she seated herself behind her desk.

"During the battle with Madara, Sakura was hurt. I healed her but there left a tiny scar on her chest."

"So her wild actions have something to do with that scar... is that it?"

"Let me finish." Tsunade continued, "The scar has some foreign chakra in it and it is harming Sakura. Well, not all the time. I've experimented and it seems to only react to your DNA. Every time you go near her, she'd feel a burning chest pain, and if you get anymore closer, the chakra would take control of her body and she'd start harming herself. Do you understand so far?"

"That... that... that means I was the cause all along? Me?! But... How?" His eyes squinted with lowered brows, taking in everything Tsunade has spoken of.

"I think it's a curse. It could be some ancient Uchiha curse. So, you don't know any of it?"

"Suffer..." He murmured as fists clenched and unclenched themselves.

"What?"

"Madara, he told me that when full moon came, a precious person of mine and I would suffer..."

"Wait, what did Madara say exactly?"

"He gave me a riddle."

"Tell it to me." The lady of authority demanded.

"_When full moonlight, drop the tears of a flame,_

_Imbibe it and shall the fire quench."_

"What does that even mean?" The Hokage appraised.

"I don't know but I'm definitely going to find out." Sasuke turned his heel and stalked off to his house.

* * *

The study room was strewn with scrolls. The sole occupant of the mansion frantically searched for any scroll that relates to Sakura's problem.

"Damn it!" He was just about to leave when he saw an old wooden box in one of the cupboards. Gingerly, he reached out and dragged it to the front of him. Calloused hands dusted the box and opened it to reveal a very worn out scroll.

Eyes skimmed through each line until he found that familiar riddle Madara left him with. Hurriedly, he left with the scroll to get to Tsunade.

* * *

"Basically, this curse was formed to protect the Uchihas?" Tsunade quirked a brow.

"Hn. Those that hasn't and may never activate their Sharingans."

"So if potential enemies got this curse bestowed upon them, they couldn't step near any Uchiha. If not... they'd show symptoms like Sakura..."

"Yes, it was meant to protect." He concurred.

"But Madara used it to harm."

"He wants to see me suffer." Sasuke stated.

"And he succeeded... did he not?" Shizune added lowly.

A snake slithered out of the office without alerting any person in the room, Tonton included.

"I'll try to relieve the curse. Since we roughly have an idea how it was built up in the first place." Tsunade affirmed him.

"Thank you." He nodded.

"I'm doing this for Sakura too."

* * *

Sasuke took precaution as to where he goes now, making sure that he isn't too near a vicinity with Sakura.

Before, he was causing her emotional pain. And now, it dwindled to physical pain. He hated it. He hated being the cause. His heart felt all the more torn, because the potential future he craved for was now shattered into glass shards.

How can you build up a future with another when you couldn't even touch her? Or even be a hand's reach away from her? If only he could just vanish- him disappearing would make Sakura free from her curse and that knowledge of Sakura being out of any harm's way caused by him gave him a great deal of comfort. If only...

Naruto and Sai saw him brooding as he walked past the lake nearing the Uchiha compound.

"Sasuke!" The raven-haired shinobi lifted his head up by the hearing of his name.

"Aa."

"Teme, we're having a gathering with all of the remaining Konoha 12 tonight. Do come! Ne, Sakura-chan will be there!" He gently nudged his friend's ribs.

Sasuke stiffened. As much as he wants to join them, he knew it would make Sakura uncomfortable, even if he sits at one end and she the other in the small confined restaurant.

"I'll pass, dobe. I've had a long day."

"But-"

"I want to be alone." Sasuke left Naruto gaping.

"Sai! How could he! I thought he'd be there to be my wing man!"

"What?"

"Hinata will be there! I may need a wing man to make me look cool."

"I can be your wing man." Sai volunteered.

"But... but you... awkward!"

"Hmm... If Sasuke becomes your wing man, I think it'll make you look more of a loser anyway." Sai too filed away from the blond.

* * *

Back in the deep dark cave, Orochimaru was ecstatic to find out what exactly was wrong with Sasuke's precious kunoichi.

Sasuke's confessions and his actions only confirmed to the sinistral legendary Sannin that Sakura indeed was the way to him.

"Alright, now I just need to make a reverse curse from all the information I've gathered." He rubbed his hands together with joy.

"You, go get me some herbs." A stiff figure came up slowly to Orochimaru and knelt.

The figure was not quite human but resembled very much like one. It was made out of rocks and once Orochimaru performed some hand seals, its entire body was filled with chakra and its motions were as flexible as a human's.

"What should I call my rock army?" Orochimaru took steps further down into the cave.

He then stopped to admire rows and rows of rock figures in the huge cave and crowed.

"I shall call them Iwaoro." He then took out a bottle or glowing purple liquid and consumed it.

"How am I such a genius to formulate my own forbidden jutsu and cure for myself?!" He self-praised.

* * *

Everyone was present at the gathering save Sasuke and Sakura. But nobody gave it much thought as they were having a great time chatting with each other.

* * *

When the lone Uchiha went home, he found a note pasted in front of his door.

It read:

_Sasuke-kun,_

_I suppose... you know now about my condition._

_I'm sorry we haven't been able to talk and I know you wanted to._

_I guess this is the only way we could communicate now._

_Soon, everyone will know what's wrong with me._

_It isn't your fault. So, don't blame yourself okay?_

_Don't hate on yourself for this and do not, DO NOT try to runaway.  
_

_That'll be cowardly. We'll pull through this! Shannaro!_

_Ano... I'm not going for tonight's gathering so, you should go._

_It's about time you get closer to Kiba, Shino and the rest._

_Tonight's windy. Put on a jacket and remember to stay warm._

_Goodnight._

_Sakura._

The man tugged it into his pocket and entered. After settling down from a long day, Sasuke sat down at his dining table with a pen in one hand and a blank piece of paper in front of him.

* * *

_**A/N: How is it coming on so far for you guys?**_


End file.
